


Lucy's Return

by Raicheda



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, OneSided Lucy/Natsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27776530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raicheda/pseuds/Raicheda
Summary: And now it was too late, it hurt, it hurt soo much, This was supposed to be good news dammit! Her plans ruined, Her dedication for nothing, and all because of one tiny little Lacrima that Master Makarov used to keep her up to date with events back at the guild. But what can she do? In the end she can only move forwards.Originally written in 2018 for Fanfiction.Net
Relationships: Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel/Lisanna Strauss
Kudos: 2





	Lucy's Return

**Warm brown eyes gleamed an autumns rain,  
** **Strawberry Lips trembled to keep all sound at bay,  
** **Gentle hands stilled in answer to their owners pain,  
** **A Surveillance Lacrima ruined all she had wanted to say.**

3 years,  
She'd been gone 3 years  
Lucy had been ever so focused on her long time S-class mission, she had not really noticed time fly by

**_And now it was too late_ **

1 year ago Master Makarov had sent Lucy several letters and surveillance Lacrima's of Levy and Gajeels' engagement, pregnancy and marriage, and so on.  
She had given birth not long after her husband Gajeel went missing on a mission and was declared dead.  
Lucy almost dropped her mission then to go back and support her best friend.  
And now, now he's sent another Damned Lacrima, only this time-

_**This time…** _

She should have known really,  
They had seemed close before she left  
Now, with her mission to be completed soon...  
Lucy will return to magnolia…  
Lucy will return to her guild  
She will return to her apartment she has been sending regular payments to keep

_**But she cannot return to him** _

Not as she wanted...and she WANTED  
Lucy had made a decision to confess after the completion of this long mission providing she still feels the same for him upon it's completion

_**It hurt, it hurt so much** _

Master Makarov sent these as to keep her up to date with the guilds good...well...news  
Lucy will return to magnolia with an unfulfilled self promise and unrequited love  
she will return with gifts for levy...  
and blessings of happiness for them..

_**For Natsu and Lisanna were engaged** _

And now she'll have to move on

**Warm brown eyes dimmed a winters eve,  
** **Strawberry lips sighed in loss of bliss,**  
**Gentle hands fell a heart she could not give,  
** **A Surveillance Lacrima ruined a fantasy of a kiss.**

**Author's Note:**

> Note from 2018:  
> hope you like, I'm feeling a little depressed at-mo so I figured I'd write something depressing, rereading it, it feels clinical, detached in a way, and I guess in this case its kind of true. she's been gone for so long there's nothing she can do, she was mostly detached from the guild with occasional news from Master Makarov.
> 
> The way I see it is, she felt emotional at the news, it hurt her, her heart hurt, she loved Natsu, but there's nothing she could do,  
> this is where I see the detachment comes in, it's hopelessness and love all mixed into one.
> 
> she loves them, Natsu and Lisanna Both, they're Part of fairy tail, her family, she doesn't even think of splitting them or anything because Lucy would never hurt family, she'd never even think of it, so all that's left for her to do is wish them a happy future and continue moving forward, despite the pain and suffering that will no doubt cause her.
> 
> p.s. poems are hard, I'm soooooooo out of practice. and I miss my old poem note book, I have hundreds of my own little drabbles I'm proud of in it from years ago, I haven't seen it in ages =_=''
> 
> Note from 2020:  
> Still no sign of that Blasted poem book, However my book of story ideas turned up....I've renamed it Book of mental anguish, there's now a sticky note on the front cover saying "read at your own risk" Honestly Cringe Burn Must Be a Thing


End file.
